A road rail comprising a rail profile, typically a metal profile, mounted on rail posts can be arranged beside a road for preventing vehicles from leaving the road and thereby enhances the road safety. A vehicle that hits the road rail along its length will normally not be seriously damaged. However, it may be very dangerous to hit the end of such a road rail without any safety measures. A suitably designed terminal arrangement may decrease the damages at a collision between a vehicle and the end of a road rail.
A terminal arrangement as defined above is disclosed in SE-C-513 130. In this design there is a terminal guiding device moving along the rail profile when hit by a vehicle. The terminal guiding device has a deformation device for the rail profile as well as an internal channel for bringing down the deformed rail profile to the ground level, so that the vehicle, gradually braked by the terminal guiding device, can pass over it without being damaged or turned over. There is a wire connection between the end of the rail profile and a ground anchor in line with the road rail.
The main object of the invention is to improve and simplify such a terminal arrangement as defined above. It is hereby of great importance for the safety that possible force components trying to raise the terminal guiding device are obviated and also that the rail profile is brought down to the ground level for obviating further damages to the hitting vehicle.